


Christine's Love Song

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Filksong, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Christine is in love with Spock and is dreaming of him falling in love with her after his break up with T'Pring.  Dream on!





	Christine's Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The poem is the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2004 by Cheree Cargill.
> 
> This is a "filksong", where you take a popular song and give it new words. I'll admit this isn't one of my better adaptions, but look at it as Christine's crush on Spock and her (unrealistic) viewpoint after the events of "Amok Time".

**CHRISTINE'S LOVE SONG**

(to "Last Worthless Evening" by Don Henley)

Filked by Cheree Cargill

 

I know that she broke your Bond

Now your heart's up on the shelf.

It's been nearly a year for me

And I'm still not quite myself.

You can't be with the one you knew

And you've got to start again.

You're beginning to realize

That it's sink or swim.

 

I see you in the science labs

And my heart just melts.

You're looking like if you had your wish

You'd be somewhere else.

And it just breaks my heart

To see you here this way.

Someday I'll get the nerve

To walk up to you and say--

 

This is the last worthless evening

That you'll have to spend.

Just give me a chance

To show you how to love again.

This is the last worthless evening

That you'll have to spend.

'Cause I'll be there

When your broken heart is on the mend.

 

Every night it's the same old crowd

in same old recreation rooms.

You see others there in love

But for you it never blooms.

I've been around this block myself a time or two

And I've made some big mistakes,

But, Spock, I promise you, I promise you--

 

This is the last worthless evening

That you'll have to spend.

Just give me a chance

To show you how to love again.

This is the last worthless evening

that you'll have to spend.

'Cause it won't be long

'Till your broken heart is on the mend.

 

People stay inside their cabins

with privacy locks in place.

God knows, we could use some romance

in this bedroom town in space.

I know you're still afraid to rush into anything,

But there're just so many summers

And just so many springs.

 

And this is the last worthless evening

That you'll have to spend.

Just give me a chance, give me a chance

To show you love again.

This is the last worthless evening

That you'll have to spend,

'Cause it won't be long

'Til your broken heart is on the mend.

 

This is the last worthless evening

That you'll have to spend.

Just give me a chance to show you how

to love again.

This is the last worthless evening

That you'll have to spend

'Cause it won't be long

'Til your broken heart is on the mend.

  



End file.
